1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to kites. More particularly, the present invention pertains to kites constructed of a light weight material which will fly without a tail. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to kites having means associated therewith for balancing the weight of the kite.
2. Prior Art
The art of kites and kite flying has given rise to a plurality of developments relative thereto. For example, there has been developed kites with rudders; vane controlled kites; tailless kites; bridled kites and the like. With respect hereto, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,744,529; 2,388,478; 2,519,594; 2,558,980; 2,696,960 and 3,335,984. Also, of interest hereto is U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,974 which teaches a kite which simulates a space capsule and having a weight disposed in the lower end thereof.
However, under most circumstances most kites still exhibit unstable aerodynamic performance including spinning and grounding. Heretofore, the prior art has not considered compensating for the weight differentials in the kite construction, per se. In other words, the prior art has not considered a direct balancing of the weight of the kite. Rather, the prior art has taught means and methods for overcoming weight differentials present in the kite. The present invention, on the other hand, provides a kite having means for balancing the weight thereof constructed therewith.